I Don't Hate You
by Foxboy614
Summary: After a battle against Eggman and saving Amy, Amy catches Sonic at the wrong time and gets the wrong idea from him. However, his thoughts on her are not what she thinks. I OWN NOTHING! * Had to fix an issue. I apparently uploaded the wrong story. *


**Like I've said many times before, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sega does. I ain't aiming to get any money from this. I'm just a guy doing this for fun.  
Now, I've done a couple Taicks (Tails X Sticks) stories before, so this time, it's Sonamy's turn. I also plan to target certain… criticisms about Sonic's opinion towards Amy. You'll see what I mean in a bit.**

It was a relatively normal day for Sonic; Eggman had attacked and Sonic had to stop him. Amy had also been captured, so Sonic had to save her as well. After a pretty short fight and a collaborative effort from Sonic's friends, Tails and Knuckles, Sonic defeated Eggman and saved Amy.

After the fight, Sonic went to the park to relax. Tails and Knuckles joined him as they sat at a table.  
"So, that was an easy attack, huh?" Tails asked.  
"Yeah. A little TOO easy, if you ask me." Sonic replied.  
"And about Amy; if you ask me, she's becoming more like dead-weight than an ally." Knuckles joked. Sonic and Tails both shot him glares as Tails grabbed one of his quills and yanked it hard. Knuckles yelped out in pain. "What?! You know I'm right!"  
"Doesn't matter!" Tails spat. "It's still rude! Plus, you're one to talk, Mr. I-get-tricked-by-the-same-man-more-than-once!" Knuckles' muzzle went red with anger.  
"You wanna start something?!" Knuckles challenged. Tails got ready to say something, but Sonic slammed his fists down on the table, silencing and scaring them both.  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic rubbed his temples together, trying to calm himself.  
"Look, Knuckles, I can understand where you're coming from… to an extent. I mean yeah, Amy's a handful, and yeah, I do have to save her a lot. Is it tiring? Yes. Is it irritating? Again, yes. Do I wish she'd learn how to avoid capture so I wouldn't have to bust my tail trying to save her? Once more, yes. I mean, it gets ridiculous constantly having to save her time and time again. My muscles are still aching from the last time. Especially around my neck."

"So that's how you feel about me, huh?!" a female voice said from behind him. Sonic cringed when he heard that voice; not because he knew who it was, but because he knew she was mad as a hornet. Sonic turned his head to see the steaming, pink hedgehog, her fists on her hips and a look of pure anger on her face.  
"W-Wha-?! Amy?!" Sonic stammered. "W-W-What are you doing here?"  
"I ORIGINALLY came to thank you for saving me, only to find out that you, almost literally, consider me to be a pain in the neck!" Amy yelled.  
"Amy, listen. I-" Sonic tried to speak, but Amy slapped him hard across the face.  
"Oh, shut it!" she hollered.  
"Uh… I think we better leave." Tails suggested.  
"Agreed." Knuckles said as he nodded his head. The two left the two hedgehogs to settle things.

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that." Sonic said, trying to calm her down. But Amy wasn't budging.  
"Oh really?! Then how DID you mean it? Huh?!" Amy asked, venom dripping off each word. Sonic tried to speak, but found that his voice had suddenly disappeared on him. He had never seen Amy so mad before. She looked as if she could stare down a viper and kill it with a mere gaze.  
"Hmph. What I thought." Amy spat. "And here I was, thinking you actually care about me. But no! Instead, you see me as dead weight and a burden." Sonic tried to say something, but she wasn't done with him yet. "Every day, I tried to get you to want to like me. I thought, if I try hard enough, that you'd see me as a good friend and ally as opposed to a burden. Do you have any idea what it's like to be constantly rejected by the one you like?!" Amy was now starting to tear up. "It's one of the worst feelings imaginable. Each time, it hurts more and more, leaving you cold and numb on the inside. But I keep trying, because I hope that one day, that cold pain will turn into warm happiness. But after what you just said, it's obvious that you'll never see me as anything but a stupid damsel-in-distress. You've made it very obvious that you think I'm an idiot and that you hate me. All I'm waiting for now is for you to say it." When Amy was done, Sonic was in shock. She thought he hated her? Of course, he couldn't blame her, but she wasn't giving him a chance to explain himself. "SAY IT!" she screamed at him. But Sonic still couldn't speak. Amy's anger just turned into pure sadness and she began to walk away. "I see how it is." she said bitterly, her heart feeling like it had been shredded.

But finally, Sonic spoke up. And what he said was FAR from what she was expecting.  
"Wow… you must really be stupid if you actually believe that." he said, a bit bitterly. Amy stopped and turned around.  
"W-What?" she asked, her heart feeling like it was starting to heal slightly.  
"Amy, if I hated you, do you honestly think I'd come to save you time and time again?" Sonic asked. "If I hated you, I would've left you for dead a long time ago. But you're still here." he pointed out. Amy was about to say something, but Sonic lifted his hand, silencing her. "Let's look at some examples, shall we? The Perfect Chaos incident; when I fought Gamma, and you told me not to destroy him, I listened to you, and I let him go. If I hated you, I would've destroyed him on the spot, just to make you mad."  
Amy realized he had a point.  
"And then there was the whole Space Colony ARK incident; Eggman held you at gun-point, telling me if I didn't hand over the Emerald, you'd die. It may've been fake, but I was actually willing to give up a Chaos Emerald to save you." Sonic explained.  
"The Dark Gaia incident; when you glomped me, but then ran off because you thought I was the wrong guy, you didn't notice, but when you left, I was hurt inside. And then when I saw you with those people that had been possessed by those Dark Gaia guys, I went in and saved you from them." Sonic further explained.  
"Trust me, my feelings towards you are FAR from hate. If I went over every instance I saved you when I could've let them harm you, or worse, we could be here all day."

Amy's heart now felt whole once more, and the cold, numbing pain inside her was replaced with warm, fuzzy joy.  
"Listen, Amy." Sonic began, softly. "I don't hate you. Not one bit. And I don't see you as a burden, or an idiot. You're one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. You're one of the sweetest and toughest girls on the planet. You were willing to go up against Silver, just to protect me. You've had moments where I needed saving, and YOU saved me. You held your own against Storm, the strongest of the Babylon Rogues. You're also one of the cutest girls in existence. Need I go on?" Sonic said. Amy was fighting every urge in her body to glomp Sonic and cover him in kisses. But she didn't want to push her luck.  
"Sonic… do you mean all that?" Amy asked, still in disbelief that Sonic had said all those wonderful things about her.  
"Yes." Sonic simply said. Amy's eyes lit up with glee. Sonic could see she was fidgeting slightly. He knew she wanted to hug him so badly. He just shook his head with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "Ok, I'll let this one slide." he said as he held his arms wide open. Amy took her opportunity and threw herself a Sonic, catching him in a tight, warm hug. Sonic grunted a bit; for a young girl, she was frighteningly strong.

"Now, about that." Sonic began, referring to her bear hugs. "I don't mind you doing them, but I ask that you try to keep them to a minimum."  
Amy was a bit upset, but nodded her head in understanding. "I will do my best."  
"Thank you." Sonic said. "And, as an added incentive, I'll make you a wager; if you can go the rest of the week without glomping me, I'll take you to wherever you want to go." he added.  
"You mean it?" Amy asked, her eyes wide and shining.  
"Cross my heart." he said as he made an "X" gesture over his heart. "With that said; Normal hugs are fine. I don't mind them; they don't make me feel like my bones are gonna shatter." he joked.  
"So… you mean like this?" Amy asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Whereas her normal hugs were tight and hard, this one was soft and gentle. Amy's soft hug made Sonic feel really good and warm inside and he found himself subconsciously wrapping his arms around her slender waist, bringing her in close. He began to softly rub her back. During the hug, Sonic began to smell something very sweet. He sniffed quietly to figure out what it was. Then, he had it figured out; Amy's quills smelt like strawberries and vanilla. Her scent left him intoxicated.  
"You smell really sweet." Sonic complimented her.  
Amy giggled in response. "Thanks."

When they both broke away, Sonic spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said about you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."  
"It's ok. I forgive you." Amy replied softly.  
"Thanks… but I still feel I have to make it up to you." Sonic replied.  
"Well… we could go for a walk here in the park." Amy suggested. She decided she would let him off easy. Sonic smiled in response.  
"I like that idea." he said.  
"Could we… hold hands as we walk?" Amy asked, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck. But that fear was put to rest when she felt him gently squeeze her hand. The two then began to walk together, each taking in the tranquility the park had to offer.

Amy knew it was gonna be hard for her to resist glomping Sonic, but a chance to go out on a date with him didn't come around very often, so she was going to keep her promise, even if it killed her.

 **And done! Did I do well? Let me know.  
Now, looking around the internet, I've noticed a lot of people portray Sonic hating Amy, sometimes even harming her. But that's as far from Sonic's character as he can get. He doesn't hate her, not one bit. Plus, how can you hate someone so loyal and sweet like Amy? Some may think she's too persistent, but that's actually WHY I like her. I love how determined she is to get Sonic to like her. Plus, recently, she's been getting more mature around Sonic. So she is getting better.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I'll see y'all next time. God bless!**


End file.
